Forbidden Secret
by Alice the dark rabbit
Summary: Cinta Segitiga Kaito/Gakupo Kaito/Luka/Gakupo Bad summary... :3 RnR and solve?  please? :D UPDATED! CHAP 2! unyuuu... X3
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan semua karakternya bukan milikku… :P**

**Summary : Kaito dan Gakupo saling menyukai tapi mereka menyukai Luka. Siapa yang akan Luka pilih? Apa dia tahu rahasia mereka?**

**Warning : Yaoi Alert (maybe), Gaje, Karya Newbie(?), dan sesuatu… :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Secret<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito berlari sekencang angin topan, dia merasa harus berlari untuk mengerjar orang itu. Di arah lain Gakupo tidak mau kalah berlari sekencang mungkin dan mereka akhirnya bersaing menuju ke Vocalo Gakuen. Mereka tidak mau saling mengalah dan akhirnya…

-Ting Teng Tong-

"Yatta, ahaha… Gakupo, apa kubilang. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal ini."

"hah-hah-hah… Bahkan kau tidak lelah sama sekali… Ukh, tapi lain kali jangan bikin aku susah." sangkal Gakupo dengan memukul kepala sahabat birunya itu, "ayo, buruan... sebelum penutup gerbang yang sensian itu menutup gerbangnya."

"Yosh, Ayo buruan!" balas Kaito, lalu mereka berdua berlari lagi sampai ke depan pintu gerbang.

Di Dalam Vocalo Gakuen

**Kaito POV**

Aku akan memulai dimana permainan cinta segitiga ini dimulai.(lho?)

Kalian tau teman unguku itu kan? Dia itu sahabat terbaikku semenjak kami sekolah disini. Tapi entah kenapa karena kami selalu berkumpul hanya berdua aku merasa perasaanku pada Gakupo lebih dari sahabat baik.

Masalahnya disini kami itu lelaki, mana ada dua laki-laki saling mencintai. Kedua, aku mengganggap Gakupo sebagai rivalku dalam hal cinta dan pelajaran. Yap, benar kami menyukai orang yang sama tapi aku hanya tau darinya dan aku jarang bercerita tentang orang yang kusuka.-

**END POV**

-bruk-

"Kya..." jerit seseorang

"Ahh, maaf salahku. Kau tak ap...a..." jawab Kaito dengan nada tak percaya.

"Uhm, tak apa. Ukh... HEI KAU LAIN KALI KALAU JALAN HATI-HATI DONG!" jawab gadis berambut pink dengan tanpa dosa yang ternyata Luka Megurine itu.

"Aduh! Maaf ya, aku kan sudah bilang maaf!" jawab Kaito dengan kesal.

"Akh... terserah.. dasar BAKAITO!" bentak gadis itu sambil mendorong Kaito, "ahh, dan selamat pagi Gakupo." gadis itu berlari kencang dan menutup seluruh wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Beruntungnya kau sobat!" Kaito meninju lengan temannya agar tersadar dari lamunannya yang sedari tadi melambaikan tangan pada Luka.

"Eh... Ah... Nggak juga, tapi yah sahabatku yang lebih penting sekarang." Gakupo tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian memeluk temannya.

"GAKUPO!" jerit Kaito, "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

"Tidak ada aku kan hanya memeluk sahabat baikku, dan kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Gakupo yang sepertinya mulai tertarik melihat Kaito yang memerah.

"Hish... Bukan apa-apa, sana masuk ke Kelas... Hmph, bodoh" bisik Kaito.

"Heee? Apa?" tanya Gakupo dengan wajah bodoh khasnya.

"Sesuatu! Hmph!" bentak Kaito yang sudah memasuki kelas duluan.

**Gakupo POV**

-sigh- Ada apa sih dengan anak ini, apakah dia sedang pubertas. Kalau sedang pubertas enggak mungkin wajahnya jadi memerah, apa dia iri padaku ya?

Wajahnya yang memerah lucu juga, sudah lama aku tak pernah melihatnya… Tunggu, kenapa jadi begini hatiku tiba-tiba berdebar-debar melihat wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Huwa, Kamisama… Ada apa ini?

**END POV**

**BREAK**

"Gakupooooo!" teriak Luka sambil berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Ada apa Luka-sam- ARGH!" rintih Gakupo karena Luka tiba-tiba memukulnya dengan buku tulis super tebal.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bukuku penuh dengan wajah si BAKAITO!" wajah Luka lansung bersemu merah.

"HAH?" Gakupo merebut buku itu dari Luka. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Ini pasti hanya buku yang tertukar saat jatuh tadi.

"Yang benar?" jawab Luka yang sudah melupakan bukunya itu, "Ngomong-ngomong itu buku apa sih?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan apa-apa!" sergah Gakupo sambil memeluk buku itu dengan erat.

"Ayolah, aku dengar kamu menyukaiku ya?" tipu Luka

-jleb-

Dalam satu detik Gakupo membeku dan buku itu jatuh ditangan Luka.

"Mari kita lihat halaman pertama... hem..." Luka membuka buku itu dengan hati-hati dan membacanya dengan serius, "Diary Pengamatan Kaito... tertanda milik-" mata Luka kaget melihat buku itu milik siapa dan dia langsung mengembalikannya dan berlari tanpa mengatakan maaf.

Meski bukunya sudah dikembalikan Gakupo tetap membeku dan dia berkata dengan pelan, "Rahasiaku... reputasiku... hancurlah sudah." dan tubuh Gakupo mulai meleleh seperti lilin dan murid-murid Vocalo Gakuen melihatnya dengan heran.

**TBC?**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice : Gomen, gomen, gomen karena menuhin fandom dengan cerita gaje...<strong>

**Tapi, tujuannya buat ngeramaiin kok. Lagian Alice itu masih Ababil=ABG labil *apa hubungannya plakkk* tapi kayaknya masih banyak kesalahan deh…**

**Ngetes kemampuannya gak berhasil deh *galau***

**Tapi kalau ada yang salah bantuannya boleh… Mungkin rencana di continue *buat ngetes skill* :D**

**Matta ne~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Surat Cinta!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan semua karakternya bukan milikku… :P**

**Summary : Kaito dan Gakupo saling menyukai tapi mereka menyukai Luka. Siapa yang akan Luka pilih? Apa dia tahu rahasia mereka?**

**Warning : Yaoi Alert (maybe), Gaje, Karya Newbie(?), bahasa campuran (gaul, formal, singkatan-singkatan(?)),Typos(?) :3**

**ENJOY! ^O^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Secret<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jiiiiiiiii... Jiiiiiii... Srak srak srak... Siiiinggg...

Semua suara yang sama, kelas yang sunyi tatapan tajam. Bisikan-bisikan beberapa siswa, melihat guru mereka yang serius menjelaskan. Pesawat kertas berterbangan kesana kemari berserakan di lantai, tanpa dosa mereka hanya membiarkannya. Dan beberapa murid yang diam-diam mendengarkan musik tapi ada juga yang masih bisa serius disaat seperti ini. Tapi apakah mereka hanya diam atau...

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Surat Cinta?**

**.**

**.**

**KAITO POV**

Tch... menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan... bakabakabakabaka... Lagi-lagi Gakupo mempermalukanku... Tchtchtch...  
><em>Pluk!<em>  
>Eh, apa ini?<em> tanya Kaito dengan wajah imut yang dibuat-buat<em> (gampar Author v=w=v)  
>He... Surat cinta! keliatan gambar lope lopenya... (XD)<p>

_To : *tulisan tidak jelas*-san_

Ono opo iki? (tiba-tiba Author sok njawa *TL : Ada apa ini?) masak nulis tujuannya nggak jelas sama sekali.

_Jauh di mata dekat di hati  
>Jauh di mulut dekat di rambut (?)<br>Hei pujaan hati  
>Hatiku berdebar-debar karnamu<em>

_Dimalam kau bersinar seterang bulan  
>Di langit hitam kilauanmu seperti bintang<br>Wajah merah meronamu bagaikan darahku yang mengalir  
>Kilauan rambutmu membuatku terpesona karnanya<em>

_Ehehehe... maaf ya basa basi gak berguna o  
>Apa kabar yang disana, a-a-aku... c-c-cuma mau ngomong...<br>DI ATAP SEKOLAH SEHABIS SEKOLAH! []_

_~END~_

_From : You're *coret*secret*coret* admirer(?)_

Huwaaa... Co cweet bgt gitu!_ batin, pikiran, dan wajah Kaito sedang ruwet!_ (Author bakar! Dx)  
>Tapi terakhirnya ini kok malah jadinya kayak surat tantangan... Heeehhh... Pasti untuk aku nih! Coba ah nanti ke sana<br>_Criiing... Criiing... Criiing..._

**KAITO POV END**

**GAKUPO POV**

_Insert Galau Gakupo with trollface..._ (iris Author!)  
>Heeehhh... Dilihat dari wajahnya kayak sudah dapet fans tuh pasti! Tapi kayaknya yang ngasih surat ke itu anak cuman aku deh...<br>Apa isi suratku terlalu kejam ya sampe dia senyum-senyum kayak gitu... jangan-jangan dia itu... O.O Akh! nggak mungkin dia itu tipe M deh!

Gimana reaksinya Luka-sama ya? Ahihihi...  
><em>Siiiiinggggg...<em>  
><em>Luka meremat-remat kertas itu sampe jadi bola dan dia buang ke laci<em>...  
>HEEEEHHHH! KENAPA LUKA-SAMA! KENAPA DI BUANGGG!<p>

**GAKUPO POV END**

**LUKA POV**

_sedang proses flashback, pikiran ruwet, etc etc..._  
>Huwaaaa... Y-yang kemarin bener nggak ya? buku Gakupo penuh fotonya si Bakaito... Huwaaaa... jangan-jangan mereka... O.O<br>Nggak nggak, pasti nggak deh... Lagian Gakupo kan juga udah nggak sengaja ngaku kalo dia suka sama aku!  
>Nggak deh pasti nggak...<p>

_Pluk!_  
>OwO S-s-surat... Apa jangan-jangan dari si Gakupo... Coba baca aja ah...<p>

__ To : Kaito (Kita Bro kan? xD) _(Author diam 1000 kata O_O)

_Huweee... Sob, maaf ya yang tadi... Aku bener-bener nggak bermaksud kayak gitu _  
>Maafkan hamba oh kakanda *plakkk* beneran nih... aku minta maap yahhhh... o<br>Kamu tadi lucu sih wajahnya... Imut-imut gimana gitu... Kyahahaa...  
>Hehehe... bercanda sob... Kita masih temen kan? ;3<em>

_From : Gaku-chan :P (biar kamu puas aku manggil kayak gini TToTT)_

_Glek!_  
>Huuuuuhhhh! apa-apaan ini! Sibuodoh ini sama tingkatnya kayak si Bakaito! Arrrggghhh!<em> Luka sudah mencapai limit kemarahannya dan melampiaskannya pada kertas yang malang itu. merematnya dan membuangnya di laci.<em>

Aku gak mau percaya lagi sama cowok tipe-tipe kayak gitu! ARRRRGGGGHHH!

**LUKA POV END**

_Bel istirahat berbunyi._

Semua siswa dari kelas A berhamburan keluar dari kelas yang membuat suntuk tapi menghilangkan bosan itu. Dan juga ada orang yang masih berlari-lari di koridor. ckckck...

"Luka! Luka-sama! tunggu! hah... hah... hah...!" teriak Gakupo sekeras mungkin. Tidak mau kalah, Luka mempercepat jalannya tetapi Gakupo berusaha mengejarnya dan ternyata. *coret*GOL!*coret "He! tertangkap juga!"

"H-hei! apa-apaan sih kamu! minggir! Aku bilang ming-" Luka bersaha mendorong Gakupo dari depannya.

"Tidak! Ada hal penting yang mau kukatakan ke kamu." Jawab Gakupo dengan tegas, wajah serius dan... (Author Melt! x3)

"I-i-iya... Cepat kamu berat tau, dan terlalu dekat." Luka tidak tahan sampai wajahnya memerah.

_Siiinnggg... Gakupo wajahnya memerah..._

"G-gakupo? k-kamu kenapa?" tanya Luka wajahnya menjadi tambah memerah.

"Eh... Ehm... Nggak, bukan apa-apa... Aku cuman mau nanya? Apa kamu masih mau ke atap Sekolah sepulang nanti atau enggak? eh..."

"Hah... t-tentu saja... Iya nanti aku susul kamu disana sepulang sekolah. Ya? OKE! DAH!" Luka mendorong Gakupo dan berlari meninggalkan Gakupo yang kebingungan...

**BREAK**

Kaito sedang berjalan di koridor yang sepi, dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Kaito berhenti untuk mendengar langkaj yang mengikutinya. Dan dia mendekat semakin mendekat dan...

"KAITOOOOO! HUWAAAA" teriak Gakupo.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH... OBAKEEEE!" teriak Kaito bersamaan dengan teriakan Gakupo.

_Plakkk..._

"BAKA! kau pikir aku macem Obake, eh! Huwa... Sob!"

"Yap, ada apa sobatku yang gay?"

_Plakkk..._

"Bisa nggak kamu berhenti mengejekku hanya karena kamu sedang senang aja?"

"Iya lah, sekali-sekali aku senang nggak ada salahnya kan?"

"A-haaa... *plok* sudah cukup basa-basinya. Aku beneran ada hal yang pingin aku omongin ke kamu, nih!"

"..."

"Kaito, sobatku... HUWAAA... GOMENASAI! Aku minta maaf yang tadi ya? ya? yang tadi bikin kamu itu tuh?

Kaito mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, bersama Gakupo, wajah memerah, malu, senang, semua perasaannya sekarang bercampur menjadi satu karena mengingat itu.

"A... Ahahaha... Iya-iya kumaafin deh, nah aku ada urusan penting jadi cabut dulu ya? Dah!" Kaito melesat dengan cepat dan dengan wajah yang tambah memerah dengan meninggalkan beberapa kata terakhirnya meninggalkan Gakupo yang sendirian dan sedih.

"Huwaaaa... Semuanya kejam! Luka-sama dan Bakaito mengabaikanku! hiks... hiks..."

Sepanjang istirahat hanya ada Gakupo seorang dan dia benar-benar sendirian karena ditinggal oleh dua orang yang penting baginya. Batin Gakupo _sudahlah, lagian nanti juga aku ketemu Luka-sama dan si Bakaito itu bisa diurus lain waktu. sigh~_

__**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yuhuuu! saya disini untuk menghibur *semua perusahaan gulung tikar*Ah! akhirnya bisa update lagi (baru chap 2 doang woiii!) habisnya... lupakan... :)<br>Hani udah berusaha membuat sebagus mungkin, tapi baru chapter awal-awal... jadi dibanyakin guyon yang garing dulu... X|  
>Cukup segini aja... saatnya tanya jawab X3<strong>

**CHATTING**

**Hiwazaki Evelyn**

Wiii... trims reviewer pertama *krik* xD  
>oke ini udah dibanyakin (tapi masih dikit ya) QAQ<br>baru uji coba sih yang kemarin... udah UPDATE! X3


End file.
